Missionary Position
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Hubungan tanpa kejelasan di antara Jellal dan dirinya, membuat Erza berniat untuk menegaskan perasaannya. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut malah berujung pada 'sesuatu' yang diluar dugaan. /WARNING : RATE M, MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA, 17 PLUS, JELLAL X ERZA/


Sebuah hubungan tanpa kejelasan yang dimiliki oleh Jellal dan Erza membuat segalanya menjadi lebih rumit. Mereka ingin lebih intim, tapi mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka ingin menjauh, tapi hati mereka selalu dekat. Hingga akhirnya terjadilah suatu peristiwa yang membuat keduanya mau mengakui perasaan sejujur-jujurnya.

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA**

**RATE : M (MATURE/DEWASA)**

**WARNING : MENGANDUNG KATA-KATA DAN ADEGAN DEWASA. DIHARAP BAGI YANG BELUM MENCAPAI UMUR 17 TAHUN, SEGERA TINGGALKAN FIC INI YA.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Erza..."

Sebuah suara bariton yang tenang membuat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang sedang melamun di kursi segera menolehkan kepalanya.

Seorang pria berwajah tampan, berambut biru tua dengan corak tato merah di mata kanannya tersenyum kecil sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Berdiri di pintu.

"Jellal, lama sekali kau?"

"Hehe gomen ne. Aku tadi ada perlu dulu dengan Meredy sebentar. Memang ada keperluan sepenting apa sehingga kau mengundangku kemari?" Jellal berjalan ke hadapan Erza yang masih duduk di kursi, tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Wanita berjuluk 'Titania' itu melirikan tatapannya ke samping kanan, tepatnya ke arah belakang kanan "Duduklah di ranjang dulu"

Jellal hanya mendengus lirih dan segera mendudukan pantatnya di tepian ranjang empuk yang berukuran cukup besar. Setelahnya, Erza duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Jadi, ada apa Erza?" Kedua bola mata hitam milik Jellal menatap ke wajah wanita disampingnya. Sebuah tatapan yang penuh rasa penasaran.

Erza menunduk, rambut scarletnya yang panjang menutupi tepian wajahnya sehingga pria disampingnya tak sanggup melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas.

"Itu, ano..ano..bagaimana kabar guild Crime Sorciere yang kau dirikan? Sudah bertambah maju?" Tanyanya riang. Dalam sekejap wanita terkuat Fairy Tail ini mendadak mengubah sikapnya sehingga mengakibatkan Jellal terheran-heran.

"Eh, itu sebenarnya yang kau ingin ketahui? Guild merdeka yang kudirikan semakin diminati oleh banyak penyihir-penyihir yang sebelumnya bergumul di jalan kegelapan. Hot Eye mantan member Oracion Seis dan Wally adiknya bergabung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan kudengar kabar bahwa masih ada beberapa penyihir lagi yang ingin bergabung ke guildku"

Erza mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya "Oh jadi begitu"

"Tapi sayang, Ultear..." Kata-kata Jellal terputus di tengah jalan. Sebuah sirat kekecewaan dan penyesalan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Gray yang mengatakannya padaku. Mungkin...itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. Kita harus menghargai apa yang dia pilih" Erza berusaha menghibur sebisanya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu" Pria bermarga Fernandes itu menghela nafas panjang. "O ya, dimana teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Hmm, seperti biasa. Natsu dan Gray segera meninggalkan penginapan sedari tadi untuk bermain di taman hiburan. Begitu juga dengan Lucy dan Wendy"

"Erza..."

Yang bersangkutan mengangkat kedua alisnya, kemudian menoleh ke samping dengan ekspresi heran.

"Aku tahu maksudmu mengundangku ke sini sebenarnya bukan untuk mengobrol ringan seperti ini. Jadi, apa maumu yang sebenarnya? Katakanlah" Ucap Jellal.

Semburat merah yang tipis nampak di kedua pipi lesung Erza "Itu..itu..aku mau kejelasan"

"Kejelasan?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu berpura-pura heran seperti itu Jellal. Kau tahu kan, kita berdua sudah saling mengenal semenjak kanak-kanak. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kita seharusnya bisa saling terbuka satu sa..."

"Aku paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini Erza"

Sang Titania memandangi wajah pria yang dicintainya dengan serius. Degup jantungnya semakin bertambah cepat tiap detiknya. Ia bersiap untuk mendengar penuturan dari Jellal baik itu menyenangkan ataupun malah menyakitkan.

Jellal memegang tangan kiri Erza "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa?" Sebuah reaksi yang cepat beserta nada yang tegas dari Erza membuat Jellal semakin mengencangkan pegangannya.

Dengan wajah yang tertunduk, perlahan mantan anggota 10 penyihir suci membuka mulutnya "Aku...tidak pantas untukmu"

"Apa maksudmu Jellal? Tidak pantas? Kau benar-benar naif" Erza melepaskan tangan kanan Jellal dengan segera.

"Tapi itu benar. Kau adalah seorang wanita yang cantik, kuat, berbakat, dan baik. Kau tak pantas untuk dimiliki oleh pria berdosa yang juga mantan penjahat sepertiku ini" Jellal mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu Jellal..." Wanita berambut scarlet itu memegang kedua pundak pria di hadapannya, lalu menarik tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadap-hadapan dan jarak di antara mereka amat dekat.

"Tatap aku Jellal"

Pria berambut biru tua itu sedikit demi sedikit menegakan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas di mata Erza.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa dan bagaimana kau di masa lalu..." Air mata mulai meleleh dari matanya. Suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu "Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah kau yang sekarang"

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan berkata demikian Erza. Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus memiliki diriku sepenuhnya. Kau harus tahu betapa sakitnya ketika aku jika membayangkan kau akan pergi jauh" Senggukannya terdengar semakin keras. Melihat hal ini, hati Jellal mendadak tidak tega.

Di usapnya air mata yang mengalir di pipi Erza "Aku tak akan kemana-mana Erza. Aku selalu ada disisimu" Ucapnya lembut.

Erza langsung memeluk tubuh pria di hadapannya dengan erat "Aku percaya jika perkataanmu tidak bohong"

Dengan sekali tarikan, tubuh keduanya sudah saling bertindihan di atas kasur. Pelan tapi pasti, wajah Jellal mendekat ke wajah Erza sehingga bibir mereka saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Erza menikmati hal yang amat dinantikannya ini.

"Jellal..."

"Hn?"

Keduanya saling bertatapan intens. Tak ada yang berkedip.

"Miliki aku siang ini" Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Walaupun ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita di hadapannya, ia mencoba untuk bersabar.

Sang Titania memalingkan mukanya ke samping guna menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

Sebuah seringaian terlukis di wajah Jellal. Denga segera, penyihir berambut biru itu menciumi pipi serta bibir Erza dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Antara senang, gugup, nafsu, karena ini baru pertama kali baginya.

"Mmpphh" Erza melenguh mesra saat lidahnya beradu dan bersentuhan dengan lidah Jellal. Ia baru pernah merasakan hal ini, sebuah ciuman yang didasari cinta dan nafsu.

Saliva mereka berdua menetes di sekitar bibir, tapi hal itu tidak membuat keduanya menghentikan aksi mereka. Malah Jellal kini telah berani menciumi leher putih nan jenjang milik wanita yang ia cintai. Gigitan lirih yang terasa geli membuat ekspresi Erza semakin tak karuan.

"Aahhh Jel..Jellal, jangan menggigit leherku. Aku tak mau aahhh yang lain menyadari bekasnya"

Sontak Jellal segera menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kemudian ia mendekat ke arah telinga Erza dan berbisik lirih "Jadi, apakah aku boleh turun ke payudaramu Erza?"

Erza hanya bergumam pertanda mengiyakan. Perlahan, kancing piyamanya mulai dilucuti satu per satu dan pada akhirnya hanya tinggal menyisakan payudaranya yang tertutup oleh bra.

Jellal menciumi payudara Erza tanpa disuruh, serta menjilati gundukan yang memabukan bagi kaum pria itu dengan liar. Salivanya menghiasi daerah payudara Erza. Kemudian, pria bermarga Fernandes itu membuka pengait branya sehingga kini terpampanglah payudara besar nan berisi milik Erza yang membuat kejantanannya menegang penuh.

"Jilati putingku Jellal, aachhh" Erza mendesah penuh gairah saat lidah pria yang ia cintai bermain-main di kedua puting payudaranya yang sudah menegang.

Puting berwarna kecoklatan itu terus Jellal ciumi dan jilati, serta kulum sehingga membuat empunya semakin diluar kendali. Rambut Jellal terus diremas-remas oleh Erza sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini.

"Kau juga, buka bajumu" Perintah Erza kepada Jellal.

Jellal mengecup bibir Erza singkat sebelum akhirnya ia melucuti bajunya serta celananya sehingga kini ia sudah sepenuhnya telanjang.

Dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah, penyihir wanita terkuat Fairy Tail itu terus memandangi kejantanan Jellal yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Kau baru pernah melihat ini ya Erza? Hehe" Gurau Jellal.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau berbasa-basi denganmu"

"Kau juga, bukalah rokmu. Aku tak mau telanjang sendirian" Kata Jellal.

Erza pun menurut. Ia membuka hak di belakang roknya, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan celana dalamnya.

Melihat vagina Erza yang mulus dengan lubang berwarna kemerahan, lendirnya yang sudah menghiasi bibir vaginanya, serta klitoris yang menonjol kecil, membuat wajah mantan anggota 10 penyihir suci ini benar-benar merah seperti tomat. Ia tak akan menduga beberapa menit sebelumnya jika detik ini ia akan disuguhi pemandangan yang sungguh merangsang birahi ini.

"Kenapa, kau malu ya Jellal?" Gantian Erza yang tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresi Jellal barusan.

Pria berambut biru itu tidur di samping Erza, kemudian ia kecup dengan nafsu bibir wanita itu. Tangan kanannya perlahan mengusap-usap vagina Erza dengan lembut, dan jemarinya ia usapkan ke klitoris Erza yang empuk dan licin.

"Mmpphh aahh sshhh ahhh mmphhh" Desah Erza walau mulutnya sudah terisi penuh oleh lidah Jellal yang sedang asyik menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

Tak mau kalah, tangan kanan Erza pun diarahkan pelan ke penis Jellal yang menurutnya amat menggairahkan. Dikocok-kocoknya lembut, tak lupa diusapnya buah zakar pria itu sehingga membuat sang empunya mendesah keenakan.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jellal dengan segera menindih tubuh telanjang Erza yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Di pandanginya wajah cantik wanita di depannya.

"Erza, apa kau yakin?"

Wanita berambut merah itu mengangguk pelan "Iya. Tapi tolong, jangan keluarkan di dalam. Kita belum menikah Jellal"

Jellal tersenyum kecil "Ya Erza. Aku juga melakukan ini bukan karena alasan ingin punya bayi"

Jellal mengarahkan ujung penisnya yang berwarna merah itu ke bibir vagina Erza yang sudah basah penuh dengan lendir, pertanda siap disetubuhi. Digesek-geseknya pelan ujung penisnya sehingga membuat baik dirinya maupun Erza, mendesah dan melenguh atas rasa nikmat, pegal, dan geli yang sama-sama dirasakan.

"Aku masukan ya Erza" Pelan tapi pasti, penis Jellal menembus kewanitaan Erza yang masih cukup sempit. Digoyang-goyangkan pinggangnya itu agar selaput dara milik Erza tertembus.

"Gomen jika sakit Erza" Ia masih memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya agar penisnya masuk dengan sempurna. Mata Erza sedikit terpejam saat menahan perih yang dirasakan di kemaluannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jellal, kemudian ia kulum dan jilati bibir pria itu untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"Aaahh sshhh aaahhh"

"Apa ini terlalu sakit? Mau kuhentikan?"

"Mmmphh teruskan Jellal. Jangan pedulikan rasa sakitku aachhh"

Akhirnya kejantanan Jellal telah sepenuhnya terbenam ke dalam kewanitaan milik Erza. Darah dan lendir bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi hal itu tak menyurutkan hasrat mereka berdua untuk saling memiliki, untuk saling memuaskan.

Jellal menyusuri leher jenjang Erza, kemudian menjilati daerah tersebut dengan mesra. Mengetahui hal tersebut, Erza berusaha mendekapkan kedua tangannya ke punggung Jellal agar tubuh mereka semakin menyatu. Payudaranya yang bergesekan dengan dada bidang milik pria bermarga Fernandes, membuatnya serasa terbang ke langit ketujuh. Apalagi saat kesakitannya mulai berganti menjadi kenikmatan. Erza turut menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya agar penis milik Jellal semakin leluasa dalam memasuki liang rahimnya.

"Erza, aku sepertinya akan keluar" Merasa ada sensasi hangat di kejantanannya, Jellal mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke payudara Erza dan kemudian meremas-remasnya agar menambah rangsangan di penisnya.

Merasakan kenikmatan di payudara serta vagina secara bersamaan, membuat Erza juga turut merasakan sensasi yang teramat nikmat serta susah untuk digambarkan yang berasal dari selangkangannya. Sebuah perpaduan yang dapat membuat wanita merasakan berada di surga dunia.

"Jellal, aku juga mau keluar"

Merasakan penisnya sudah penuh dan benar-benar hangat, Jellal dengan cekatan mencabut penisnya dari vagina Erza dan menyemburkan cairan spermanya yang terasa hangat di perut wanita yang ia sayangi. Disaat bersamaan, vagina Erza juga mengeluarkan cairan bening pertanda ia benar-benar dipuaskan oleh gelora birahi.

Tubuh Jellal mendadak lemas setelah spermanya tercurah. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke samping tubuh Erza. Ranjang itu kini benar-benar sudah dipenuhi oleh cairan keringat dan lendir hasil bercinta.

Erza berulang kali menarik nafas karena kelelahan. Begitu juga dengan Jellal. Ia pandangi wajah pria tampan di sampingnya dengan lekat.

"Jellal, arigatou" Ucapnya lirih.

Pria berambut biru tua itu tersenyum "Yah, aku juga. Maaf jika aku tidak berhasil membuatmu senang"

Erza menggeleng "Tidak. Aku benar-benar senang dan bahagia hari ini. Hatiku sudah tenang ketika mengetahui bahwa kau tidak ragu lagi" Ia pun ikut tersenyum.

Jellal memeluk tubuh polos Erza, meletakan kepala wanita itu di dada bidangnya dan mengusap rambut panjangnya. "Aku juga senang mendengarnya. Jadi, kapan kau mau punya anak?"

"Entahlah. Aku belum merencanakan hal itu tapi, aku ingin secepatnya menikah denganmu"

Jellal mencium kening Erza. "Ya, aku juga ingin menikah denganmu dan punya banyak anak"

Erza cemberut "Banyak anak? Kau enak tidak melahirkan. Sedangkan aku? Satu anak cukup Jellal"

"Hahaha. Yah terserah kau saja Erza" Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kemudian ia berbisik "Tidurlah Erza, mimpi indah"

Sang Titania memejamkan matanya yang memang sudah cukup mengantuk "Aku mencintaimu Jellal"

"Aku juga Erza"

Kemudian keduanya memasuki alam bawah sadar bersama-sama setelah melalui peristiwa indah yang akan mereka kenang selama-lamanya.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hoahmmm, saatnya masuk kamar. Sore-sore begini enaknya mandi setelah seharian bersenang-senang. La~la~la~la~la" Lucy melangkahkan kaki riang di depan pintu kamar penginapannya. Kemudian ia letakan tas-tas berisi pakaian dan cinderamata yang barusan dibelinya, dan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan.

-ceklek-

'Erza pasti akan suka dengan pakaian yang kubelikan. Hihihi' Batinnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu membuka lebar pintu kamarnya dan kemudian berteriak untuk membuat surprise.

"ER..."

Sepasang mata milik Lucy menangkap pemandangan yang sungguh membuat dirinya shock. Seorang wanita berambut merah dan seorang pria berambut biru sedang tidur telanjang berpelukan hanya ditutupi selimut. Dan Lucy tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"I..ini mimpi kan?" Wajahnya memerah seketika. Pintunya segera ditutup dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah seringaian mengerikan muncul di wajah celestial wizard itu 'Hihihi, ini akan menjadi berita menarik di guild'

**-OWARI-**

**Author sebelumnya mau minta maaf kalo fic ini benar-benar merusak generasi bangsa dengan penjejalan fic dewasa di Fanfiction yang banyak dihuni oleh remaja ataupun anak-anak dibawah 17 tahun. Fic ini sebenarnya sebagai ajang latihan saja, sejauh mana author sanggup membuat fic selain bergenre humor/parody yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas author. O ya, bagi yang kemarin udah tau kalo author mau hiatus, gomen ne. Entah kenapa author merasa gak enak gitu meninggalkan dunia FFN yang sudah author cintai sejak 2007 silam. Jadi author berubah pikiran untuk tetp lanjut nulis, ini semua berkat hidayah dari Dewa Jashin. Hyahahaha *gak lucu*. Oke, author kali ini gak minta reviewnya kaya biasanya karena author sadar diri fic ini telah merusak mental tunas bangsa. Tapi kalo tau merusak, kenapa dibikin ya? Hohohoho. I don't know about this. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!**


End file.
